Through Eyes Unclouded
by Roslyn Drycof
Summary: Draco and Harry are de-aged by accident and strangely still hate each other. Add some wands that make pretty sparks, some magic, and we've got a lot of fun occurring at Hogwarts. Will they ever get back to normal? HD, pre-slash, slash
1. DeAged And Nothing's Changed

TITLE: Through Eyes Unclouded  
  
AUTHOR: Roslyn Drycof  
  
CHAPTER: One: De-Aged and Nothing's Changed  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: Draco and Harry are de-aged by accident. And though it makes no sense, they still hate each other. Will they accomplish what they're meant to in their six-year old selves unclouded by their awful history and get back to normal? HD, humor, pre-slash, future slash  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction.net for no money if I did...  
  
-----  
  
"I don't like you," a grey-eyed little boy announced to the boy standing next to him, his arms crossed and a frown on his cherubic face.  
  
The other boy stuck his lip out and muttered, "Well I don't like you."  
  
Someone from insde the crowd of students in the Potions classroom whispered to the person next to them, "Looks as if nothing's changed there."  
  
"Yeah, well Malfoy's always been a prat. Why should them de-aging change that?" Ron Weasley whispered back to his friend.  
  
Hermione Granger sighed and shook her head in exasperation. There was something not-right about this. De-aged like this, Harry and Malfoy shouldn't remember anything about each other. So why did they still hate each other when it was like they'd just met each other? The first words out of their mouths had been insulting to each other! Why?  
  
Professor Snape stood in the front of the room, pondering this very thing as he stared incredulously at the two boy in front of him. From all he knew of de-aging potions, the people who took it reverted back to a certain age, with only the memories of what happened up until that certain age. And one thing Snape was sure of was that Potter and Malfoy hadn't met until they were eleven. So why did their six year old selves hate each other, just like that? It made no sense!  
  
Of course, the fact that the two boys had succeeded in making this particular de-aging potion was quite disturbing as well. He'd chosen this one because he hadn't relished having his students turned into young children all because he was forced to teach them about de-aging potions. And in all his years of teaching, no one had ever succeeded in making it! So how the hell had Potter and Malfoy made it? He had no doubt that Malfoy had great potential in the field of potions, but he couldn't be that good yet! And Potter, why that idiot was a complete fool with potions!  
  
And there was one other thing about this particular potion that should've made it impossible to make. The potion could only be made by someone who needed to be de-aged in order to overcome some fear or discover something they couldn't find out in their adult form. The thing about de-aging potions was that the person who de-aged remembers everything that happens during their time as a child.  
  
But it just made no sense to him. What did Malfoy and Potter have to accomplish by being their six year old selves? He didn't have time to wonder about this anymore, being as things were getting a little messy with the two boys...  
  
Little Harry and Draco had managed to find their wands, and were pointing them at each other. Sparks flew along the tips of the wands, and determined expressions marked the two boy's chubby faces. Harry had no idea what the stick of wood was, but he was good at mimicking other people. And the sparks coming off of it looked pretty. Plus, he was angry at the other boy who was a big meanie, he just knew it.  
  
"I'm not dirty! You are!" The munchkin known as Harry Potter yelled, his little face red.  
  
"Uh huh! Your hair is messy and you got icky clothes!"  
  
"Nuh uh! Well, you look funny! Like...a FERRET!"  
  
The small Malfoy's mouth dropped wide open. He didn't look like a ferret, did he? His lower lip trembled, and he wanted his mommy. Angry because he wanted to cry and that was bad, he yelled, "You look like a bird! A funny, scar-faced bird!"  
  
Harry felt himself sniffle back a few tears that threatened to escape. He didn't look like a bird, did he? Uncle Vernon did make him not eat a lot, but he wasn't that skinny and bad-looking, was he?  
  
"You're mean! I hate you!"  
  
"I hate you more!"  
  
Suddenly, a commanding voice snapped, "Be quiet, both of you."  
  
Two pairs of glistening eyes turned to look up at an oily looking man. Draco's eyes widened, and a grin crossed his face. "Uncle Sev!"  
  
The little boy dropped his wand and hugged his godfather, happy that at least one familiar person was around. Maybe Uncle Sev could make that green- eyed freak leave him alone!  
  
"Draco, calm yourself," the Potions professor admonished, unable to keep a softness out of his voice. It really was nice to see his godson when he'd still been mostly innocent of the evil Lucius had practiced.  
  
A frown crossed the cherubic face of the young Malfoy. Why did people have to make him calm down all the time? He never got to play or have fun since Nanny went away. Big, grown-up meanies!  
  
Pouting, Draco let go of his godfather and stared up at the older man. Then he noticed all the other people in the room and felt a little scared. Why were all these people staring at him as if he was a freak? He wasn't a freak, the scar-face was!  
  
"Don't stare! I don't like it," he commanded imperiously, the trademark Malfoy coldness on his face.  
  
He overheard a red-headed person whisper, "Still acting like a bloody king around his peasants."  
  
"I heard that! I'll have you know I'm a Malfoy! You can't talk like that."  
  
The green-eyed boy laughed and said, "Yes he can! He's bigger than you!"  
  
"Who says bigger people are better?"  
  
Harry wrinkled his little nose and said, "My cousin, Dudley. He's bigger'n me."  
  
"That's cuz your a skinny freak!"  
  
"Hah! I'm bigger'n you!"  
  
"No way! I'm bigger!"  
  
"No, me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
Snape's voice intruded on their arguing yet again. "Boys, calm down this instant. I won't stand for such rudeness. You've just met each other!"  
  
"But Uncle Sev, he's a git!"  
  
"Where did you learn that word, Draco? That's not nice," the Potions professor admonished, looking faintly surprised.  
  
"Daddy says it all the time."  
  
"Well I would prefer you to not speak like that. Makes you seem common."  
  
Hah! There was no way Draco Lucius Malfoy could be common! "That's silly. I'm a Malfoy. I can speak the way I want."  
  
"Draco..." Snape said threateningly, his inky-black eyes darkening with the first stirrings of anger. He's forgotten how annoying Draco had been as a child. Conceited as a jackass by the time he was four.  
  
The six year old sighed dramatically. "Sorry, Uncle Sev."  
  
"That's better. Now, I want you two boys to apologize to each other."  
  
A shocked expression crossed both little boys' faces. He couldn't be serious, could he? There was no way they were going to apologize to each other!  
  
"No." Their immediate replies were made in unison, which caused both boys to scowl. /How dare he say the same thing at the exact same time!/  
  
"Apologize. NOW!" Snape snapped, his face turning mottled red. He'd never had much patience for insolent children, and these two had already spent it and then some.  
  
Grumbling and scowling, the two boys turned to face each other. Reluctantly, they looked at each other and just stared at each other. Neither knew why they had started arguing in the first place, but they just knew they hated each other. It was pretty bad, because neither had had anyone to play with in such a long time.  
  
"Sorry," they muttered together and promptly crossed their arms, glares on their faces.  
  
"Professor? Shouldn't they be taken to the Headmaster?" Hermione Granger asked Snape after a few minutes of quiet in the potions classroom.  
  
Grr. The dratted girl was right, and besides, he wanted to get rid of the two boys as quickly as possible. How he despised young children!  
  
"Fine. Weasley, Zabini, take Potter and Malfoy to Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione huffed at this. It was her suggestion to take them, and she wasn't even picked to do it? How typical!  
  
Ron and Blaise stepped forward and walked up to the two children standing in over-sized robes. Looking distinctly nervous, the Gryffindor bent down more to their level and said, "I'm Ron and this is Z-Blaise. We're going to take you to see the Headmaster, okay?"  
  
Mini-Draco sneered. "I don't wanna, weasel-face."  
  
Little Harry looked at the freckled teenager in front of him. The tall person looked nice, and not mean like everyone else he'd seen so far. "Okay."  
  
He slipped his small hand inside the larger boy's hand, trustingly. With a grin on his cherubic face, and stepped closer to the big boy.  
  
Blaise had watched this with strange look on his face. This looked somehow familiar. Why was it that Potter always chose that fool Weasley over Draco? It made no sense whatsoever!  
  
Inwardly sighing at the task ahead of him, the Slytherin knelt down and said, "Draco, you're coming with us and I won't take no for an answer. If you're good, you'll probably get a lemon drop."  
  
Lemon drop? Yum! The little Malfoy was used to bribery, his father did it all the time. So, he licked his lips and put his hand inside the caramel- haired teen's much bigger hand.  
  
The four of them left the dungeons, heading towards the Headmaster's office. Harry looked frightened at the dark corridors of the dungeon, and gripped Ron's hand tightly. When he saw the Bloody Baron floating around, he almost screamed in terror. This place sure was scary!  
  
"I wanna go home," he whispered to the red-haired boy.  
  
Draco unfortunately overheard and snickered. "Scared, scar-face? Just what I ex...pec...ted." He had to sound out the last word slowly, unsure of how to pronounce it correctly.  
  
"Very good, Draco. You said that right," Blaise praised the little boy, grinning proudly at the intelligence Malfoy showed so young. Just went to show that Slytherins were amazing, even at such a young age!  
  
"I can say big words, too! Like, you're a flibbertigbit!"  
  
Blaise and Ron knew Harry had said it wrong, but they didn't say anything. It was close enough, and Draco didn't notice. In fact, the little silver- eyed boy looked put-out that he didn't know what that meant. It was an insult, but what?  
  
"You're a crastinator!"  
  
"You're a fessional!"  
  
Okay...these insults were starting not to make any sense to anyone in that hallway. To the seventeen year old boys, this was actually quite amusing. But to the six year olds, it was definitely just plain frustrating. Why couldn't either of them get the upper hand?  
  
They finally made it to Dumbledore's office, and the gargoyle conveniently slid open to reveal the spiral staircase. The four boys climbed it and walked into the cluttered office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
The kindly wizard sat behind his desk, a knowing look in his twinkling eyes. Ron and Blaise weren't surprised. Dumbledore seemingly knew everything that went on in the school, and this would've been no exception.  
  
He conjured up four chairs, which Harry stared at with wide eyes before sitting in one of them. Once everyone was settled, the Headmaster spoke, "Lemon drop, anyone?"  
  
Draco's eyes lit up. "Me! I want one!"  
  
"Can I have one? I never had one before," Harry asked, looking distinctly interested and half-afraid he wouldn't get one.  
  
"Sure, my boy. You can have as many as you want," Dumbledore told him, conjuring up a big bowl of candies and placed it on a newly-conjured table between the two chairs the six year olds sat in.  
  
While the two boys stuffed their faces, the powerful wizard simply looked at them. A contemplating look was in his wise eyes. Finally, after the last of the candies had been devoured, he spoke again. "Draco, Harry, could you look this way please?"  
  
The two boys instinctively felt the power of his voice, and knew he was someone to be respected. They looked at him expectantly, instantly trusting him.  
  
"You're going to be staying here for a while. You'll be living in Gryffindor Tower and looked after Professor McGonagall. You'll listen to whatever she says, is this clear?"  
  
They nodded, and he continued. "Good. I don't want you two to fight. If you get caught fighting with each other, I'll make sure you don't get any candy. All right, lads?"  
  
Again, they nodded. No candy as a punishment? Why, they'd had far worse ones before! Really, this old man was a bit crazy if he thought the threat of taking away candy was all they'd get if they fought.  
  
Ron and Blaise saw the look in the two boys' eyes, and knew this wasn't good. Their best friends were going to cause some serious trouble like this! And Zabini wasn't happy at all that Draco was to sleep in the Gryffindor dorms. It was unfair! How would he get to make sure Draco was faring okay if he was ensconced with all those bloody Gryffindors?  
  
The Headmaster motioned that the little meeting was over, and the four boys left and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. The two teenagers ended up carrying the two little boys most of the way, as the six year olds were suddenly tired from stuffing themselves with all that candy.  
  
Ron rather suspected that Dumbledore had added some sort of sleeping potion to the candy to make them go to sleep. Of course, he wasn't really complaining. As long as those two weren't fighting, things were fine. And Harry was so light, it was amazing he was even healthy! He'd known the Dursley's had been wretched to Harry, but starving him so much to make him as light as a feather was just plain despicable!  
  
The red-haired Gryffindor quietly murmured the password to the Fat Lady when they reached the entrance to the Grffindor dorms so as Zabini wouldn't overhear. Thankfully, he didn't hear, and the Fat Lady was quiet for once. A misty look was in her eyes as she looked at the angelic forms of the two children in the young mens' arms, and she barely noticed that a SLYTHERIN was entering the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Shifting the slight form of his best friend in his arms, Ron walked up the stairs to the seventh year boys' dorm. What he found there suprised him. Harry's bed had been turned into a queen-sized, and child-sized clothes were laid out on two new trunks at the foot of it.  
  
Silently, he and Zabini exchanged glances and nodded in agreement on what to do. They lay the boys on the bed and each grabbed a set of pajamas for the six year olds. Feeling distinctly like they were invading their friends' privacy, they quickly changed the sleeping boys clothes and tucked them into the bed.  
  
Both of the sleeping forms immediately rolled towards each other and curled up together. This caused Ron to scowl slightly, and Blaise to smirk. The Slytherin thought it was quite ironic that two such mortal enemies who hated each other when they were awake would be so drawn to each other in sleep. Or maybe it wasn't so ironic after all...they had been drawn to each other ever since they'd met. It just depends on what drew them to each other. Awake, it was hatred. Asleep, it was...what? Comfort? Warmth? Blaise didn't know, but he sure wanted to find out. There was some researching to be done on this de-aging potion they'd taken...  
  
-----  
  
A/N: I just wanted to clarify a few things. One, this fic WILL include slash later on. Uh, not when they're kids of course. That's just plain wrong. While they're kids, things are going to be strictly PG rated between them, and even that for just a little violence between them and some swearing by other characters. Although, I may add a nice sub-pairing to the story which may make the rating go up.  
  
Anyway, this fic will contain some good ole' humor and funkyness between the two enemies. Mainly, this fic was created by my twisted mind and probably had no point whatsoever. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are welcome! Oh yeah, and I'll have the second chapter up in no time... 


	2. Bow Down To My Shortness

TITLE: Through Eyes Unclouded  
  
AUTHOR: Roslyn Drycof  
  
CHAPTER: Two: Bow Down To My Shortness  
  
RATING: PG-13 (upped so soon because of language)  
  
SUMMARY: Draco and Harry are de-aged by accident and strangely still hate each other. Add some wands that make pretty sparks, some magic, and we've got a lot of fun occurring at Hogwarts. Will they ever get back to normal? HD, pre-slash, slash  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction.net for no money if I did. . .oh wait a minute, I probably would. You people are wonderful and I do with I owned Harry Potter (and Draco Malfoy)  
  
-----  
  
An hour later found Blaise Zabini in the library, something that rarely happened. But he was willing to tarnish his reputation a bit for his best friend. Something needed to be done to find out the details of the de- aging potion.  
  
He quickly found what he needed in a dusty old book that looked like it didn't get much use. It puzzled him though; why would Snape have them make a rare potion like this? He usually made them make more common potions that most people knew about.  
  
Opening the large tome, Blaise flipped through the yellowed pages until he found the one that had what he was looking for. 'The Mystery Surrounding the De-aging Potion, Heure Leron'.  
  
Time Circle? What a peculiar name for a potion. Of course it dealt with time by de-aging the drinker, but why could that involve a circle? Intruiged, the caramel-haired Slytherin began reading.  
  
-Heure Leron is a de-aging potion that is rarely used. It is difficult to make and only works under certain circumstances. The only times this potion has been successfully used is when the drinker must overcome some fear or discover something that can only be revealed in their child self. There is no antidote to the potion and it must run it's course. Unless the drinker resolves their inner conflict, they cannot revert back to their adult form. In some cases, the wizard or witch stays in their child form forever until they die at the point where their adult form would've died. It is because of this that this potion has also found itself in the area of rare and obscure potions. Many wizards and witches fear that they would not be able to resolve their problems, partly because sometimes people don't know they have a problem. Yet this potion can be very useful as well. Merlin himself used the potion at one point in his life to resolve a conflict that had been bothering him for years.  
  
This potion de-ages the drinker to their six-year old self and he or she retains only the memories up until that point in their life. In essence, they are six years old in both body and mind. In no way do they know who they are as adults or believe themselves to be anything other than a six year old child. It would be extremely harmful to reveal anything of their adult life to them. Now, if a person drinks the potion along with another person and they both de-age at the same time, their problem is shared and their child selves must work together to fix it. When this happens, it is probably because their is an unjust hate between them that must be figured out. Now, when--  
  
Blaise stopped reading, dropping his head onto the table in frustration. The book went on with other situations that might arise with the potion, but he'd read all he needed to know. And all he wanted to do was bang his head off a wall. How in the hell was Draco going to get back to normal? He even hated Potter as a kid! There was no way they'd resolve this.  
  
"Did you find anything that can help us? Hermione looked but couldn't find anything but why this happened," Ron Weasley's voice interrupted his despair.  
  
He lifted his head and muttered, "No. This bloody sucks!"  
  
"For once I agree with you. Harry's never going to change back! Malfoy's too much of an insufferable little brat for that!"  
  
Blaise glared at the redhead. "Potter's not exactly the nicest kid in the world, either."  
  
"Yeah, well Harry had a bad childhood. And of course he'd be mean to Malfoy, the prat started it!"  
  
This angered the Slytherin even more. "And I suppose you think Draco had the best of childhoods."  
  
"Well, yes! He's rich, has both his parents, and all the servants and toys in the world," Ron yelled, getting quite the disapproving look from Madame Pince.  
  
Blaise snorted in derision. "His childhood was hell. His father beat him, his mother neglected him, and he was locked up in that house till he was eleven. The first person his age he met was Potter in Madame Malkin's shop."  
  
What?! Ron couldn't believe it. How could someone do that to a kid? And no wonder Malfoy had acted the way he did! Harry had told him about that first incident, but he'd chalked it up to normal Malfoy. But now that he looked back, it had seemed like Malfoy had just been trying to impress Harry. . . both times.  
  
"Strange. Their childhoods were pretty much the same except Harry got to go to muggle school for a few years. Although, he never made any friends. He told me they all thought he was the freaky kid with ugly clothes who stared off into space too much. I guess I can see why Harry instantly started hating Malfoy. Malfoy had insulted the first two people in the world who'd offered friendship to him."  
  
The other boy looked thoughtful at this. "And their hate grew even more because of the misconceptions about them. Malfoy told me he thought Potter had been treated like the hero even with those muggles. Amazing how wrong they were."  
  
The two boys felt guilty at this, knowing that they'd helped fuel the hatred between the two with all their insults.  
  
Suddenly, Seamus Finnigan ran into the library, a terrified look on his face. "Come quick, Harry and Malfoy are tearing up the dorm room!"  
  
Oh shit! Blaise and Ron lit out of there light the hounds of hell were on their heels. Leave the two kids alone for an hour and disaster struck! Hadn't the two devils been asleep?  
  
The Fat Lady was fanning herself furiously as they arrived at the Gryffindor tower. "Stop them at once! Their shrieks are horrible and they are ruining everything!"  
  
Ron yelled the password and led Zabini into the common room for the second time that day. As soon as they entered, they could hear the shouting coming from the seventh year boys' dorm room.  
  
"Crap!" the redhead muttered, running up the stairs and entering the room. What he found was not good.  
  
Harry and Draco were standing in the middle of the room in their pyjamas, their wands in their chubby hands. How had they found their wands?! Sparks were flying from the tips of the wooden sticks and the room was utterly ruined. Half the beds in the room were split down the middle and smoking. All the trunks were spilled open and numerous items were flying aroudn the room crazily. And to top it all off, both boys had split lips and were those black eyes marring their faces?  
  
"You take that back right NOW!" little Harry was screaming, his face scrunched up and his eyes narrowed in fury.  
  
"Not until you take what you said back!" little Draco yelled, his body shaking with anger and his fist clenched tightly around his sparking wand.  
  
There was a loud boom as the two remaining beds exploded in a shower of splinters. The fighting tykes didn't notice this, though. They were intent on each other, hatred burning in those wide eyes.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Ron and Blaise roared at the exact same moment, making the two little boys freeze and turn to stare at them.  
  
"Ron!" Harry cried, tears sparkling in his emerald eyes. He ran towards the older boy, dropping his wand and launching himself into a pair of gangly arms.  
  
The red-haired Weasley held a trembling Harry, who was trying his hardest not to cry. "He called me a scar-faced freak who nobody likes. H-he said my mommy and daddy got blowed up on purpose. They didn't get blowed up and. . .and they loved me."  
  
Ron felt shocked at what Malfoy had said. How could a six year old boy be so cruel? Sure, he'd had a rough childhood that was inexcusable. But that didn't mean he could act so mean!  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was standing where he was and trying not to break down into tears. Malfoy's never cried because it wasn't good, so why did it feel so bad to keep all the hurt inside while that brat was getting comforted by someone? Didn't anyone care about him?  
  
Blaise saw this and walked up to the little boy. Bending down, he gently picked Draco up in his arms and held him tightly. "It's okay to cry now and then."  
  
No! Malfoys never cried. But he couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore and they flooded out of his silver eyes in streams. "He said I'm a mean person who's gonna end up locked in a closet cuz everyone hates me. H- he told me my daddy was a big fat liar who's gonna end up in jail."  
  
The caramel-haired teen felt his heart crack at this and wanted to cry himself. Why were they being so malicious to each other? It didn't make any sense!  
  
"I want my Nanny!" the blond-haired little boy cried, burying his face against the older boy's shoulder.  
  
Draco had told him about his Nanny, who'd left when he was four. It was the way of all big pure-blooded families, even Blaise had had a Nanny. But it hadn't been so bad for him because he'd been allowed to play with other children his age. Draco'd had no one.  
  
It took a while, but the two crying boys finally managed to stop. They fell asleep again and Ron and Blaise settled them into the queen-sized bed. Well, once they put it back together. And just like earlier, the two six year olds rolled towards each other and snuggled close as if comfort in their sleep. This puzzled the two teens greatly. How could they hate each other so much awake and yet cuddle together like the best of friends when they were asleep? It made no sense!  
  
Blaise sighed in resignation as he and Weasley put the room back to normal. That phrase would be used a lot until Draco and Potter changed back. None of this made sense!  
  
-----  
  
When the boys woke up, they immediately scowled and scrambled away from each other. This time they didn't fight though, probably because of the two glaring teenagers not four feet away.  
  
"We are going to supper. You slept through lunch, so I had better hope you're hungry. And I don't want to see any fighting," Blaise said to the children, a warning look on his face.  
  
They grumbled but obeyed. They were hungry! Staying as far away from as each other as they could, the two six year olds followed Blaise and Draco down to the Great Hall. Harry looked up at the ceiling in wonder and gasped, "Magic!"  
  
He instantly ducked his head and darted his head around to see if anyone would yell at him for using the M-word. No one did, but he still looked worried.  
  
"Of course it's magic. Where'd you think you were? A muggle school?" Draco snorted, the trademark Malfoy smirk on his cherubic face.  
  
Harry turned to look at his enemy and frowned. "What's a muggle?"  
  
The other boy looked surprised. "You don't know what a muggle is? Everyone knows what a muggle is!" Okay, so Draco didn't really know if everyone knew what a muggle was. But he thought so and therefore it had to be right.  
  
"I don't." Little Harry looked put-out that that mean boy knew something he didn't.  
  
"It's a stupid person who can't do magic."  
  
"I can't do magic," the raven-haired boy said, frowning again.  
  
Draco snorted. "Yes, you can. You have a wand and it worked."  
  
"That stick is a wand? Neat!" Now Harry looked excited and he got out the wand that he'd grabbed when he woke up and put in his pocket.  
  
He started waving it around and sparks started flying off it again. Not to be beaten in showing off his magic, Draco grabbed his own wand and started waving it. Both boys thought, /I wish I could make something pretty happen./  
  
And so something did happen. The candles floating above everyone's heads suddenly turned into glowing puppies that played around in the air. Everyone gasped, except for Draco and Harry, that is. They were giggling madly, jumping up and trying to touch the ethereal puppies.  
  
"How in the blazes did they do that? They're only six!" Snape bellowed, looking shocked.  
  
The Headmaster simply had a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. "They are powerful wizards, Severus. A lot of their power is locked inside because of the circumstances of their lives which caused that power to be chained up inside their minds. It is leaking out because they are still so young."  
  
Professor McGonagall gasped, a hand going to her mouth. "You don't mean to say that they are even more power than they already seem?! But they are already the most powerful students in the school as it is! Wouldn't this have been noticed before?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no. Their power is connected to each other and can only be used together. You've noticed how they always seem more powerful when they are fighting? That is because their close proximity strengthens them."  
  
Snape's coal-black eyes widened in suprise, and then realization. "But that only happens to--"  
  
"Yes, Severus. They are indeed a Pair. This is the reason their hate is so strong. Their personalities clash and they must find a middle ground to bond on."  
  
Their attention was suddenly caught by the fact that the two little boys were now encased in a blue bubble and floating twenty feet above the ground. Pansy Parkinson was shrieking in terror and she was not the only one. What if they fell? And besides the point, how had they managed to do that without a spell and at only six years old?  
  
Inside the bubble, Harry and Draco were still laughing. They saw the scared looks on everyone's faces and were delighting in the fact that they'd freaked people out. This was fun, much more fun than being at home!  
  
The silver-eyed boy turned to his enemy and saw the grin on his face. He wouldn't have thought that an obvious goody-goody would do something like this and be laughing about it. "Hey, you aren't too bad."  
  
"Neither are you," Harry replied, a mischievous look in his eyes. Maybe the blond-haired snob wasn't so icky after all.  
  
"Boys, can you please come down from there? It is suppertime and I am sure you're very hungry," Professor Dumbledore's kindly voice called out to the two youngsters.  
  
They sighed and let themselves float down to the floor. The bubble disappeared and the floating puppies turned back into the candles that had been there before. They let Blaise and Ron lead them to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Blaise didn't look happy to have to sit with the Gryffindors, but he had to stay with Draco and Dumbledore wanted the boys to be together and with Gryffindors. Ugh. To be forced to sit with those fools with hero- complexes. It was wretched!  
  
With a heavy sigh, he sat down next to Draco and tried to look as bland as possible as the stupid Gryffindors glared at him and the little boy. Mostly though, the glares were reserved for him since Draco was now a kid. Most people obviously didn't like being mean to a kid, even knowing that it was the bane of their existence just de-aged.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and announced, "As you can see, we have two visitors to our school for the time being. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy will be staying in the Gryffindor House for as long as their visit lasts and I hope you make them feel welcome. Cruelty will not be tolerated, and I ask that you treat them as the young children they are. And with this, I say to you, Fiddle, fadgle, frunge!"  
  
There had been more than just a few gasps of outrage from the Slytherin table that their Draco would be forced to stay with the Gryffindorks. Luckily they were ignored and everyone soon dug into the food that appeared on the long tables.  
  
Little Draco sneered at the way Potter was grabbing at food as if he were an uncivilized savage. Couldn't the idiot learn some manners? You were supposed to take small bites and NOT chew with your mouth open. And how in Merlin's name was he getting all that food down his throat so fast? It was disgusting!  
  
/If my father saw him, he'd be in for a punishment!/ he thought, carefully starting to eat the ham that Blaise had cut up for him.  
  
They weren't finished eating by the time Draco could see a tall girl walking up to the table. She had a pinched look on her face and looked like she'd eaten something bad. Which he couldn't understand, because the meal had been delicious.  
  
"Pansy, please go away," Blaise sighed when he saw the blonde-haired girl stalking up to their group.  
  
She scowled at him and said, "I am allowed to be here if I please. No rule against coming over and talking, is there?"  
  
Draco was watching her, fascinated at the way her curls seemed to bob as she moved her head. How did someone get such funny-looking rings in their hair? It looked like someone had attached springs to her head! He tried to hold in a laugh at that picture. One shouldn't laugh at someone's appearance, however ugly it may be. Okay, Potter was the exception.  
  
The girl turned to look at him and a sweet look came on her face that utterly twisted it and made her look even funnier. "Drakie, would you like to come sit with me?"  
  
Why would he want to sit with her when he had Blaise to sit by? Blaise was nice to him and didn't look like an idiot. And he didn't wear a perfume that smelled like someone had mashed roses and oranges together with firewhiskey. "I don't want to."  
  
"Why not?" she gasped, a dainty hand going to her chest as if in maidenly outrage.  
  
It made her look even more stupid. "You smell bad."  
  
He heard quite a few people trying not to laugh and he grinned. "And you look like someone put springs on your head."  
  
"Why you little brat!" she shrieked, her eyes bulging with anger.  
  
Harry chose this moment to swallow his food and say to her, "Well, you do. And you can't call him a brat. Only I can."  
  
That prompted more laughter from the gathered students. With a huff, Pansy yelled at the two little boys, "You'll both rue the day you crossed me!"  
  
Everyone knew she was just full of hot-air, even the two boys who didn't even know her. This caused people to laugh, and they laughed even harder when Harry asked, "What does 'roo' mean?"  
  
Ron Weasley turned to his girlfriend with a grin and said, "This actually doesn't seem so bad anymore."  
  
The brown-haired girl pretended to sigh when she was really hiding a smile. He was right. This might even be fun if they got to insult Parkinson like this!  
  
"Yeah, what does 'roo' mean?" the silver-eyed Draco asked a minute later, just as confused as his rival.  
  
Even more laughter followed, so much that no one could answer their question. Hermione was about to answer them a few minutes later, but was distracted by the sight of Pansy across the room. Malfoy was right; the girl really did look like she had springs attached to her head!  
  
The two six year olds never did get their question answered, although they soon forgot they'd even asked it soon afterwards. It's a fact of life that the attention span of a young child is really short, and considering the two children you were talking about? They were too concerned with trying to one-up each other to have much attention for anything else.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter Two up! This is me, Roslyn Drycof with a new update. I'm getting up my stories as quickly as I can make sure they're okay. Now I have to get reviews all over again, drat. I feel so empty without any of my faithful readers! Anyway, for any people who haven't read me as Lanen Raen before, I hope you are enjoying this fanfic! 


	3. Can't Beat 'Em, Join 'Em

TITLE: Through Eyes Unclouded  
  
AUTHOR: Roslyn Drycof  
  
CHAPTER: Three: Can't Beat 'Em, Join 'Em  
  
RATING: PG-13 (upped so soon because of language)  
  
SUMMARY: Draco and Harry are de-aged by accident and strangely still hate each other. Add some wands that make pretty sparks, some magic, and we've got a lot of fun occurring at Hogwarts. Will they ever get back to normal? HD, pre-slash, slash  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. I wouldn't be writing on for no money if I did. . .oh wait a minute, I probably would. You people are wonderful and I do with I owned Harry Potter (and Draco Malfoy)  
  
-----  
  
Whoever said that children are obedient creatures that don't have the mental capacity for cleverness clearly never met a six year old Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. The incident in the Great Hall left them with a feeling of comraderie. . .that certain kind that is shared between troublemakers. They may hate each other with the very essence of their being, but they know when to combine their efforts to create a helluva lot of trouble.  
  
After supper, the two boys were sent to their bed and they surprisingly did exactly as they were told. They even fell asleep quite quickly, curling up next to each other like every other time they'd gone to bed. This obedience should have alerted their caretakers, but Ron and Blaise were lulled into a false sense of security. With the ignorance of man, they easily believed that the little tykes had become tired and simply fell asleep. That was their first mistake.  
  
Not long after they left the room to play a game of Wizard's Chess, two pairs of eyes snapped open in the darkness. Mischief glinted in the silver and jade orbs of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, respectively. With the grace and silence of a cat, each boy got up and crawled out of the bed.  
  
"They gotta be pretty stupid," little Draco whispered, a laugh in his voice.  
  
His comrade grinned, revealing tiny teeth the color of pearls. "Yup."  
  
Not caring that their bare feet were quickly getting cold, they made their way across the dimly lit dorm room. They were about to sneak out of the room when Harry caught sight of a shimmery thing hanging from the side of a closed trunk.  
  
"Pretty. . ." he murmured, wandering over to the object of his attention.  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose at his partner's lack of attention to the dangerous mission at hand, but soon followed the raven-haired boy. They both gasped in delight at the pretty fabric dangling out of the trunk.  
  
Combing the efforts of their small arms, they managed to open the trunk and reveal the entirety of the cloth. Oh, it was so pretty!  
  
A tanned hand reached out and grabbed the shimmery fabric, lifting it up and out of the trunk. He almost dropped it when he realized that his hands were gone. Eep! Where were they?!  
  
Draco hastily grabbed the cloak and stared at it in wonder. "I know what this is! It's a imvisbilty cloak!"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"It makes it so other peole can't see you!" The blond-haired child was stunned that he had one of those precious cloaks he'd heard his father wishing for on more than one occasion. He had something his father didn't? Amazing!  
  
"Ooh, I wanna try it on!" Harry sqealed, grabbing it.  
  
Draco tugged on the cloak, trying to get the other boy to let go. "Me first!"  
  
Suddenly, they heard the voices of Ron and Blaise and gasped. Oh no! They couldn't be discovered so soon! As quickly as their little legs could carry them, they scrambled onto the bed. Oh wait! The cloak! Desperately, they shoved the invisibility cloak under the covers and curled up next to each other, closing their eyes and relaxing their bodies.  
  
The door opened and a red head popped into the room. Suspicious eyes scanned the darkened dorm room, but couldn't find anything wrong. They two youngsters were fast asleep on the bed, albeit in a different position than they'd originally been in. But everyone knew how much little kids tossed and turned, so that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He and Blaise must've been imagining things, a little jumpy over what had happened earlier.  
  
Satisfied that everything was fine, he closed the door and shook his head at the caramel-haired teen standing next to him. "Nothing."  
  
Blaise shrugged, "Must've been our imagination, then."  
  
In agreement, they went back to the common room to continue their game. Ron was the undisputed champion of Wizard's Chess and yet Blaise was holding up well against him.This frustrated the second to youngest Weasley and he was pulling out all the stops against the sneaky Slytherin that just had to be cheating. Just, how was he doing it? No matter, he'd win, he was sure of it!  
  
Once again, two pairs of eyes opened in the darkened dorm room. This time, though, they headed straight for the door without any interruptions. Putting the cloak over both of them, they tiptoed down the stairs and entered the Gryffindor common room. They just barely managed to hide giggles of glee at how well they were pulling this stunt off. The fact that they were right in the middle of everybody and no one could see them was also quite funny.  
  
Quietly, they walked over to the opening of the common room. Luckily, a second year had just opened it and stepped through. As quick as mice, they scampered through the opening and into the hallway. Aha, they were free!  
  
"What're we gonna do now?" Harry asked the boy standing behind him.  
  
"I dunno. Wanna scare some people?"  
  
"Yeah!" The raven-haired six year old thought that plan was awesome. Dudley scared him all the time even though he never got to scare anyone. Scaring someone should be fun if Dudley like it so much. His cousin always had the best of everything, so surely if he preferred something like this is was good. Wasn't it?  
  
The two boys wandered through the corridors of Hogwarts until they spotted a lone Hufflepuff walking along. Yeah, their first victim! Muffling chuckles of joy, they took a few steps towards the brown-haired girl of thirteen.  
  
Draco opened his mouth and let out a loud moan which he thought was quite scary. The girl hardly blinked an eye. Frustrated, he growled at her. She simply looked around and sighed. "Peeves, quit it."  
  
Peeves. Who was Peeves? Harry was confused, but knew his chance to scare someone was now. As loudly as he could, he stamped his feet and made funny noises.  
  
The girl didn't look quite so nonchalant now. Grinning maniacally, the two boys ran forward and crashed into her. She fell down in a tumble, looking around wildly. "Peeves, is that you? Show yourself!"  
  
Angry at being named for a poltergeist, Draco yelled at her in his deepest, scratchiest voice. "I am not Peeves!"  
  
Harry added, in a high-pitched voice, "Who is Peeves?"  
  
She screamed, her brown eyes widening in fright. Perceptively shaking, the Hufflepuff got up and ran down the hall and disappeared around a corner. This left the two little boys shrieking in laughter.  
  
After a few minutes they were on their way again, wandering through the mostly empty corridors of Hogwarts. They scared a few more people, mostly first years. Then, finally, they found themselves in front of the gargoyle that stood in front of the Headmaster's office. One thought ran through the boys' minds, "CANDY!!!"  
  
The gargoyle didn't move and that caused them to scowl. They wanted candy! Why wouldn't this stupid thing move?  
  
"I want lemon drops," Draco wailed, crossing is arms across his chest mutinously.  
  
Harry glared and said, "Well I want some Dum Dums."  
  
"Dum Dums, what're those?"  
  
The emerald-eyed boy stared at his partner in mischief with amazement. He didn't know what Dum Dums were? "They're yummy lollipops in lotsa flavors. They got blue raspberry and rootbeer and watermelon and strawberry and lots more!"  
  
Little Malfoy's mouth watered as the other kid named each flavor. Rootbeer was his most favorite thing in the whole world!  
  
While Harry had explained all about the delicious suckers, the gargoyle had conveniently started moving to reveal the staircase to Professor Dumbledore's office. Excitedly, Harry and Draco ran up the winding stairs until they reached the cluttered room. It was empty, and right in the middle of the Headmaster's desk was the largest bowl of candy they'd ever seen. It was five times bigger than the one from yesterday! Amazingly, it held lemon drops _and_ Dum Dums. How awesome was this?  
  
Like greedy, little monkey's vying for bananas, the two six year olds hurled themselves at the bowl and began stuffing candy into their pockets. They had to reach out from under the robe to get the candy, but they didn't care. Besides, the room was empty, wasn't it?  
  
After their pockets were full and they had a pound of candy stuffed down the front of their pajamas, they began stuffing candy into their mouths. For a full ten minutes they stood their stuffing their faces with the hard candy. It was kind of hard to be shoving fistfuls of lemon drops into mouths that already had two or three Dum Dums sticking out of them, but they managed.  
  
The sound of the Headmaster's muffled voice from behind a bookcase caused the little boys to freeze. Frantically, they ran out of the office and down the spiraling stairs. They didn't stop until they were three corridors away.  
  
"Wow, I thought we were goners," Harry breathed, speaking around the lollipops in his mouth. To be exact, a watermelon and a blue raspberry lollipop.  
  
His partner in crime nodded, too busy munching on his rootbeer Dum Dums to talk. They sucked and chomped on their candy for a couple minutes, silent except for the sound of their crunching.  
  
Bored now, they wandered off in search of something else they could do under the safety of their invisibility cloak. It didn't take the two troublemakers long. Or rather, it didn't take long for the perfect victim to make its way towards them.  
  
Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, made her way along the corridor calmly. No students were around and she was free to roam in peace. . .or so she thought. She didn't expect two mischievous little children to be hiding under an invisibility cloak not four feet away.  
  
"Wanna hex her? Like make her cough up hairballs for a week?" a blood- thirsty Malfoy whispered to his comrade.  
  
The raven-haired boy shook his head. "That sounds too mean. Maybe something not so bad."  
  
Hmm. Now what could they do? "I know! Petrificus Totalis! It par-par- para. . .oh darn! It makes the person not move."  
  
Neat! Harry grinned his agreement to the blond-haired child. This was going to be fun. "Where'd you learn it?"  
  
"My father. I froze a house elf."  
  
Mrs. Norris heard whispering and was quite concerned that Peeves was around somewhere. That darned poltergeist was the bane of her existence! Always pulling her tail and scaring another life off her. It was bloody annoying.  
  
Both boys got out their wands, which they hadn't let go of when Ron and Blaise had put them to bed. They'd somehow become very attached to the smooth, polished stick and couldn't bear to part with them even to sleep. And so they were instantly ready to cause even more trouble.  
  
"Petrificus Totalis!" they shouted in unison, somehow managing to not mangle the words of the spell. Quite a feat for young Harry, who'd never cast a spell in his entire life.  
  
Oh crap! The cat immeditely fell over, paralyzed. She still breathed, but couldn't move a muscle. It must be those darned kids Filch had been muttering about earlier. Couldn't someone lock them up in a playpen or something? She _hated _being petrified!  
  
The highlight of this particular stunt came when Filch himself rounded the corner. He caught sight of his precious Mrs. Norris and went white with fear. "Mrs. Norris!"  
  
He ran over to her and collapsed to his knees beside the body of his cat. Oh, poor kitty! "Mrs. Norris, wake up!"  
  
The cat inwardly sighed. Her owner was so stupid sometimes. Oh wait, he was always stupid. Why couldn't she have been the cat of a wizard or witch? Why did she have to be stuck with a pathetic squib as useless as those two goons in Slytherin?  
  
"It's back! I knew it was too good to be true that that rotten boy killed that horrible snake. It's back and it's out to get Mrs. Norris! And I might be next!" Filch started rambling, terrified beyond belief. The very mention of the basilisk scared the shit out of him!  
  
His breathing harsh and his gaunt frame trembling with fear, the caretaker of the school gently picked up the petrified body of his cat and started running towards the infirmary as if the hounds of hell were on his heels. And to him, his own personal hell was surrounding him.  
  
Silver and green eyes were wide with laughter as they watched the ugly man running away. This was more fun than they'd thought! And they didn't have to feel bad about it. No one had gotten hurt. A little petrification never hurt anyone.  
  
With a few final chuckles, the two boys wandered off again in search of other mischief to cause at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Back up in the Gryffindor Tower, Blaise Zabini and Ron Weasley made their way into the dorm room to find two important things missing. Their charges were gone!  
  
"Shit! Where'd they go?!" Ron exploded, looking around the room with a white-faced expression.  
  
"How the fuck should I know?!" Blaise was as stunned as the redhead. How could the two boys managed to sneak out?  
  
A look of dread on his freckled face, Ron made his way over to Harry's trunk. It was open, which was not the condition in which it had been left. Harry never left his trunk open, and the youngest male Weasley was utterly sure that yesterday morning had been no exception.  
  
"Zabini?" His voice was small and full of worry.  
  
The caramel-haired Slytherin gulped at the emotion in Weasley's voice. He walked over to where the taller boy was standing in front of Potter's trunk. "What?"  
  
"Harry's invisibility cloak is gone."  
  
Potter had an invisibility cloak? Whoa! . . .oh shit. The implications of it being missing hit him full-on in the stomach and he gasped. Two troublemaking six-year olds were loose in the school under an invisibility cloak? Merlin, save us!  
  
"We've got to find them!" They burst out at exactly the same time, terrified urgency in their adolescent voices.  
  
With speed reserved only for Seekers on their brooms during a Quidditch match, the two teenagers raced out of Gryffindor Tower in search of the missing kids. Their worst fears were being confirmed with each person they passed. At least four people were practically crying in fear about the invisible things that had terrorized them. The Headmaster was pacing in front of his office, a dazed expression on his wizened face. He was muttering something like, "How could all my candy be gone? Just gone! It disappeared, every last lemon drop and Dum Dum! And I was so looking forward to a late night snack. . ."  
  
"They ate _all_ his candy?" Ron was incredulous. He had a voracious appetite, but to eat Dumbledore's entire bowl of candy? Especially the gigantic bowl that everyone knew Dumbledore snacked on each night?  
  
The next sight they saw was enough to made their blood run cold. Filch was stumbling around with a petrified Mrs. Norris in his arms. Tears were streaming down his face and he was rambling on about the bloody snake was back and out to get Mrs. Norris.  
  
That definitely wasn't good. How in the seven circles of hell had Harry and Draco managed to cast Petrificus Totalis on the poor cat? It was mind-boggling! These monsters certainly knew how to cause trouble, that was for sure.  
  
Meanwhile, the two boys that were the objects of Ron and Blaise's search were on the grounds and heading towards the Quidditch pitch. The stands looked so majestic and pretty, and the six year olds wanted to see exactly how tall they were.  
  
"Look! Green and silver! My father says those are going to be my colors," Draco pointed out, excitement in his pure voice.  
  
Harry grimaced at the blatantly cold colors. He much preferred the red and gold, especially since Ron wore those colors. "I like red and gold better."  
  
"You want to be a Gryffindork? Waste of talent, my father says."  
  
"Slytherins are icky! They're mean and ugly."  
  
Tears pricked the little Malfoy's eyes as he heard the cruelty in the other boy's voice. He was going to be a Slytherin, and he wasn't mean or ugly? Was he?  
  
Harry realized what he'd just said and heard the sniffling of his partner in crime. Darn it! How were they going to cause more trouble if Draco got mad at him?  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, clenching his little fists tightly. He didn't like apologizing to the blond, but it wasn't like him to be mean in the first place. So, he had to apologize or feel guilty for being bad.  
  
The silver-eyed child bit his lip in surprise. Someone was apolozing to him? No one ever apologized to him. His father said being sorry was just a weakness. So why did his heart feel so much lighter at those simple words? Why did he feel so much better if it was supposed to be a weakness?  
  
Completely going against his breeding, he smiled at the emerald-eyed boy and said, "Apology accepted."  
  
They shared a quiet smile of understanding. It went against their nature to do what they'd just done, but somehow they felt better for it. Maybe they weren't so different after all.  
  
A door slamming caught their attention and like a predator sensing its prey, they turned towards the sound. The door to the showers had been closed, and the troublemakers knew what that meant. . .another victim!  
  
Anticipation ran through their three foot tall bodies. On swift feet, they made their way over to the showers and into the place that was slowly starting to fill with steam. Their eyes narrowed in glee as they noticed not one, but two piles of clothing on the benches.  
  
One of the shower stalls was closed and steam escaped from the top and bottom of the square cubicle. Muffled sounds were heard from within and the two little boys stared in shock as they saw the two inhabitants engage in a passionate kiss.  
  
"But they're both guys," Draco gasped, scandalized.  
  
Harry couldn't take his emerald eyes away from the sight of the two males kissing. Only their heads and lower legs were seen, but that was more than enough. The two guys' feet were pretty close and by the passionate kissing, it was certain that they were very close. Very close. And if the muffled moans and groans of pleasure were any indication, they were doing something bad.  
  
"Only married people can do that," Harry said, his forehead wrinkling with confusion.  
  
"And guys can't get married."  
  
Feeling distinctly uncomfortable, the two six year olds turned away and tried to find something else to focus their attention on. Fortunately, there proved to be something much more interesting than the two males locked in an amorous embrace. Two brooms were perched against the wall and the sight of them mesmerized Harry and Draco. An instinctual longing rushed through them and they wanted them with all their being.  
  
Uncaring that the owners of those brooms would probably be pretty angry later, the two boys grabbed the lovely pieces of wood and hurried out of the showers. They found their way onto the Quidditch pitch and looked around in amazement. This was where they belonged. There was no doubting their feelings of such belonging and security the sight of those stands rising majestically around them gave the boys.  
  
They flung off the invisibility cloak and ran towards the center of the field. Harry was clueless as to how to operate the broom so he watched his fellow troublemaker.  
  
Draco straddled the broom and bit his lip in concentration. He pushed off the ground and amazingly the broom lifted him into the air. A grin instantly crossed his young features, pleasure infusing his cheeks with a rosy tint.  
  
Not to be left on the ground, the raven-haired boy did exactly what Draco had done and soon found himself in the air, albeit a little unsteadily. The broom was a bit big, but that didn't matter. He was in the air!  
  
His extreme happiness caused his broom to float even higher and he shot forward. Immediately, he clutched the broom with both hands and leaned forward a little. Instincts shot into play and he soared through the air as if he were born to it.  
  
The other boy was a little put-out that Harry had managed to start flying so easily. It had taken him two tries to fly so well when he was being taught at the age of four. His natural competitiveness rose within him and he shot up into the air with a shout of happiness.  
  
They flew circles around each other, laughing and showing off. This was so fun! How could they have not wanted to do this earlier? Flying through the air was the most amazing feeling in the whole world!  
  
At that very moment, Ron happened to look out a window that faced the Quidditch pitch and felt his entire life pass before his eyes. Two figures were flying out there, and they were too small to be anyone other than six year old Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh _fuck_!" Blaise gasped, following Weasley's gaze out to where their charges were zooming around on borrowed brooms. They'd be murdered if anything happened to them! And the ambitious Slytherin really liked his life. He didn't want to die! He was too young!  
  
With their hearts racing with fear and their faces pale with trepidation, the two teens ran through the corridors of the school as fast as they could. Death was on their heels, and he wasn't a patient master. Those two reckless children had better be saved or else Death would have four more servants. That scenario was something Ron and Blaise desperately wanted to avoid.  
  
Reaching the Quidditch Pitch in time to see the two boys perform the Wronski feint in unison, Ron and Blaise froze in terror. "_We're doomed_."  
  
-----  
  
This is turning out to be one of my favorite stories, and I didn't even have to cut anything out due to mature content. Yay! The antics of these two little boys is so fun to write so I hope you guys like reading it! Please review, and I'll talk to ya later! 


End file.
